


We're All Gonna Be Okay

by walkersrose



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Comfort Reading, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mid-Season, obvious spoilers if you haven't caught up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkersrose/pseuds/walkersrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is more or less my ideal fluffy season finale, written after 6x11 (originally conceived after 6x0)9. I tried to keep it realistic but it erupted into all sunshine and rainbows. Oops. No spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're All Gonna Be Okay

The sky is blue, the grass is green, and Alexandria is wrapped in a golden glow. Olivia and Spencer are instructing a bunch of their fellow Alexandrians stack the new supplies in an efficient manner, children are playing in the streets. Father Gabriel is glueing a poster to a lamp post. He smiles; this time Rick Grimes won't tear it down. 

"Hey Father," says a voice behind him. "Grimes Junior said you needed some shooting practice." Gabriel turns and sees Heath give him a tentative smile, shifting his weight from one foot to another. Eugene is standing behind him. "I mean, I told him I can help out," Heah says. "And Eugene here wants to learn too."

"It's the woeful fate of us all who walk in this valley of darkness that we cannot persevere without the skill to kill," Eugene says. 

Gabriel measures them both with his eyes for a split second, then he smiles. "Sure. I agree. I'd be grateful."

Together, they take off to the direction of the practice range. There are makeshift targets made of emty barrels and cans. They see Eric pointing a revolver at a target, Aaron standing behind him and talking to him in a low voice.

Abraham leans on a tree nearby. "Ho Heath, bringing a coop of rookies down to dirty their pretty feathers?"

Eugene gives Abraham a deadpan stare. "It is my firm belief that every master was once a beginner," he says calmly as Heath hands him a gun.

 

~*~

 

Sasha and Rosita are sitting on a porch. After all that's gone down, they don't really want to talk. They look at a hawk flying over the trees in the distance, lean against the wall and don't look at each other. A fit of giggles erupts from the inside. Rosita turns her head as Denise hobbles out through the doorway with a heavy tray in her arms.

"Pizza!" Rosita exhales. "I haven't had pizza since..."

"Since forever," Sasha laughs.

"And that's not all!" shouts Tara from the inside. She appears in the doorway, triumphantly holding a bottle of sparkling wine in her hand. "Look what Denise's been keeping in her cupboard!"

"Denise you're a national treasure," Rosita says, grinning.

"Come on girls, let's toast," Tara says, laying four glasses on the porch. She pops the bottle to a whoop of excitement, even though Sasha is already lost in her piece of steaming pizza, sinking her teeth into the melting cheese. Tara pours the wine.

The four women take a glass each. For a moment, they are silent, hesitating. 

"To friendship," Denise volunteers.

"To friendship," Tara, Rosita and Sasha echo. The sparkling wine glimmers in the evening sun as they down their glasses. All is well.

 

~*~

 

In the Grimes' family yard a colourful quilt is spread on the grass. Enid is building a house of cards, improbably high. Maggie and Glenn are cheering her on, Glenn's arm around Maggie's shoulders. Carl is cheering too while he is not too busy trying to stop Judith from putting the remaining cards into her mouth. Carol is the sixth person sitting on the quilt, her right arm draped around her knees, looking on and smiling a small smile. A short distance away Daryl stands, leaning against a tree, but never completely relaxed. He keeps a watchful eye on them all.

Rick and Michonne are standing side by side on the porch.

"It was quite a brush with Negan," Michonne says, her eyes lingering on Carol whose arm is on a sling, and Glenn whose face is still bruised.

"It was," Rick agrees, taking her hand. He can barely think he almost lost her, too.

"Hey, I'm okay," Michonne says, looking up at him.

"Yeah," he says, looking down at her. Then his eyes flicker to his family out on the yard and he pauses.

"They're gonna be okay too," Michonne says. "We're all gonna be okay."

Rick looks back at her, smiling, and stoops down to kiss her, very deliberatedly. Her arms come up around his neck as she returns the kiss, and for a while, everything else is forgotten.

On the grass Maggie laughs. Glenn looks up, sees Rick and Michonne, and smiles too. Enid glances over her shoulder. "It's just my mum and dad," Carl says dimissively, rocking Judith on his lap. "Ignore them." Enid turns back to her house of cards. It's almost complete.

Carol is looking at Rick and Michonne too, smiling a small smile, almost wistful. 

"They're really not trying to hide it anymore," Maggie says, to both Carol and Glenn.

Glenn plants a small kiss on the top of his wife's head. "Why should they? They're in love."

Maggie laughs and Glenn rubs her shoulder, she looks up at him and smiles. Rick and Michonne are still entangled in each other on the porch. 

Slowly, Carol turns and looks over her shoulder. Her eyes lock with Daryl's. He's been looking at her the whole time. She smiles again, wryly, and raises an eyebrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I know things have already changed after this, like Gabriel already learning to shoot with Rick and Carl. Try to bear with me; things are gonna change more.


End file.
